You Can't Repress Things Forever
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: After Ingrid seduces Bertrand during training he starts to realise his repressed feelings for her. Together they escape,trying to run away from them. But it isn't easy.Eventually we all give in to temptation. WARNING, borderline M. Will probably change. x
1. Preface

Preface

Bertrand swung his sword around, threw it over Vlad as he attacked and summersaulted over his body.

"You still aren't trying!" He shouted as he pinned Vlad to the floor again. It was true. Since peace had been achieved and Erin had been changed so they could be together Vlad never really tried in training. Not that he ever concentrated before, but still the difference was evident to someone who barely knew him.

"Sorry, just a lot on my mind. The council are at my throat about finding a bride. I told them to eat garlic, i'd marry in my own time."

"OK, take a break, Ingrid. Up."


	2. Teasing

Chapter 1

"Ingrid. Up." Ingrid's head snapped in the direction of the vioce."Sparing practice."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Vlad and Erin smirking. It was well known that Ingrid liked Bertrand, it came out when they had won the battle Patrick had launched in order to remove evidence of Wolfie from existance and launched an unmotivated attack on them. And he teased her relentlessly about it. After the wolf had been killed by Bertrand and Vlad, Erin had run up and kissed Vlad, caught in the moment Ingrid was wrapped in his arms when she pulled back, put her hand on the back of his neck and she had kissed him. Imeadiatly she had realised and fled. She had barely spoke to him since. Standing she went into the middle of the room. Bertrand looked at Erin and nodded.

"Go." Erin called as instructed. After this fight it would probably be her fighting Vlad. She couldn't beat him yet but she did get a few good hits in. She had only beat him once, by playing dirty. They'd had an argument about what the council had told them (mainly her) and in her fury she had kicked him in the balls. Imeadiatly she had felt guilty and Bertrand flat out refused to fight her when she was angry or annoyed.

Ingrid delivered the first blow. Taking Bertrand by surprise, but he soon recovered and began to fight back. Hard. As he did a round-kick she back-handspirnged over his leg, (in heels,) confusing him as to where she learnt that enough for her to swing her leg low and trip him so he landed on his back in the middle of the floor with a groan. Thinking th fight was over Ingrid stood from her crouch satisfied with the pain she'd inflicted on the trainer and turned her back. Before she could blink she was tackled and pinned to the floor under Bertrand's wieght as he straddled her. Pinning her arms above her head.

"Never turn your back." He growled. Taking him by surprise again she flipped them, holding his wrists tighter than he had hers. Straddling him just enough to grind deliberatly against him. It was also a well known fact, to Vlad and Erin that he like Ingrid back. "Where did you learn those moves?" He breathed, trying to hide the strain in his vioce being caused by the straining bulge in his jeans, where she sat.

Leaning teasingly down so her lips were by his ear she whispered: "That's for me to know and you to find out. Eventually." She grinned getting off him and speeding out of the room.

"Training over," he barely muttered before the other two fled. Leaving Bertrand laying on the floor, thinking about what had just happened.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Bertrand made his way down to the blood cellar, hoping there was still some 1737 left. Something about blood from that era made it desirable. In the blood cellar he uncorked the bottle and brought it to his lips. As he drank it, sipping it slowly he heard footsteps. Ingrid entered the blood cellar, ignored him completely, until she took the bottle from his hands and drank from it, slowly.

He tried not to meet her eyes as she handed him back the half-drained bottle and he drank, his eyes looking up towards the ceiling, avioding her gaze. Thankfully for Bertrand, Erin came through the door and got a bottle of Soy Blood for her and Vlad. Sensing the tension she smirked at the trainer's discomfort.

She knew it was cruel, but she just couldn't not help Ingrid in torturing him. It was payback for the _ungodly_ hours they trained from and until. Even on a weekend! Also, she just loved to see him squirm. As Ingrid took the bottle back off him he shot a pleading look at Erin. She smirked, shook her head, said 'bye' to Ingrid and left to have dinner with Vlad.

When Bertrand retrieved the bottle, it was almost empty, he finished it and fled, as Ingrid starred at him. Once in the comfort of the training room he began working his emotions out on the bag. Emotions that he had been taught as a young vampire to repress and ignore. Love.


	3. NonVlad Memory

Chapter 2

Vlad walked into the training room with the girls for their Sunday, 5AM session. Bertrand made them stretch and do human speed laps around the school field until five minutes to sunrise. That was just the start of it.

They picked up where they left off yesterday. Vlad fighting Erin. Ofcourse, he won, but she lost to the same fault Bertrand had. She allowed herself to be rolled over. Now he watched the siblings fighting. His eyes examining their every attack, facial expression and block. Vlad won so they went back to other training methoods.

There was something itching the back of his mind, he just couldn't get over the fact he was beaten by Ingrid. Well, she had cheated. Seduction was a dirty tactic, but she knew she could get away with using it. Not that he had expected anything other from Ingrid.

For his own protection, Bertrand wore padded hand mits while Erin worked on her punching. She was punching harder than normal, which usually meant she was angry. Unlucky for him, it was her who he needed to fight today. With any luck she'd work the anger out now, rather than hurt his pride too much later.

"What did he do this time?" He asked Erin taking off the the padded mit and shaking his aching hand.

"None of your buisness." She said harshly, glaring at her boyfriend across the room. She sighed, "it was nothing, the council just said something."

"What did they say?"

"That I should be seen and not heard and Vlad should be marring a clan daughter. Also that he we should already be married and have an heir on the way. I'm 18. I am not having a baby at 18."

"Don't blame you." Bertrand agreed. He had never been particularly fond of Erin, but he was growing used to her unaviodable presence in his unlife.

It was almost sunset when they finally stopped. Erin had calmed down, but had managed to almost beat Bertrand in her fight. After only a brief blood break they had been put through more vigerous training. Telepathy, telacaniesis and target practice, mainly for Erin's benifit. She had taken to being a vampire very well, after her transformation.

While Ingrid and Vlad had a mental argument Bertrand had worked with Erin. Ofcourse he couldn't see what he wanted. The images she thought of were most unwelcome in his mind.

"Concentrate Erin!" He yelled, trying to forget the mental image and feelings of her kissing Vlad.

"Sorry, we made up at break."

"I _know_." He said, "I just saw and felt it. Concentrate, try and send me... I don't know, your favourite _non_-Vlad related memory."

Erin closed her eyes and thought, resting on a memory of when she was young and had stayed with her aunt. Her non-slayer aunt. That was the only time she or Ryan had any free time. Her favourite summer away from home.

She sent the image to him.

_A small blonde girl and sandy haired boy were walking down the street with a tall blonde woman with similar long hair. The little girl wore jeans a hoodie and her hair in braids. The boy also wore jeans and hoodle but his hair was untamed. He assumed this was her and Ryan._

_They walked down the street to the local village near by. The woman holding their small hands and the little girl skipped along side her, the boy prefering to run ahead as far as he was able. _

Suddenly the memory went fuzzy and when he looked to Erin, about to shout at her again he saw a tear in her eye. "Sorry, that's where it turns into one of my least favourite memories."

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"I'll show you."

_He saw them walking down the street, a van, unmarked swerved infront of them. Out of the back leapt a man and woman, (her parents) grabbed the two children and pulled them into the van before facing the woman._

_"What are you doing?" She asked._

_"My children are not here to waste their summer, they are suposed to be training."_

_"No, They're children. They deserve to have fun. You're taking away their freedom!" The voices muted and he saw inside the van. The little girl sat with her knees drawn to her chest and her hands covering her ears. The boy had his arm around her._

_"Don't worry Erin. I'll always protect you." _He heard whispered before he saw the present day Erin's face.

"I never saw her again."


	4. Cold Lips On Hers

Chapter 3

"Training over," Bertrand muttered. "Take the night off, school tomorrow." Vlad held Erin tightly as she thought about her aunt and they went to their room.

Ingrid lingered for a moment, but left when he refused to look her in the eye. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of here. Not forever, just to clear his head. But he couldn't say anything. He'd need to leave when they wouldn't notice. About 2 in the morning.

Vlad and Erin were usually out, the Count was ordering Renfield about and Ingrid was usually feeding. He knew he would need to ration his blood intake. With his clothes he packed some blood that if rationed correctly should last a month.

He was just leaving the blood cellar when he bumped into someone. "Are you going somewhere?" Asked the familiar vioce of Ingrid, she was early.

"I need to figure things out. I'm going away but I will come back."

"You aren't going alone."

"Yes I am."

"No, I'm coming with you."

"It's you I'm trying to get away from." Then he realised what he had said. "Ingrid, I didn't mean tha-"

"I know what you meant. You aren't going alone. You go alone, I tell Vlad." She raised her eyebrow.

Bertrand gave an irritated growl. "Fine. But no whining."

"Oh please, I just don't want to be alone with noone to torment."

"You have five minutes. Then whether you're ready or not. I'm leaving."

"Wait for me at the school gates." She told him rushing to her room, packing a rucksack, with some blood.

Bertrand leant against the gates when she got there.

"Right on time, let's go."

Taking her arm he sped them about 3 miles away from the school so they wouldn't get caught.

Traveling until dawn they found an abandond barn to stay in for the day. They looked around the barn. It was pretty standard. Stalls, a hayloft, where they would sleep. They were a fair distance from the school so decided to sta for a couple of nights at least.

"Get some sleep, I'll keep watch." He told her. She looked like she would collaspe, he had pushed her to get away from the school. She deserved a rest. For the best part of an hour Ingrid tossed, trying to sleep but she couldn't. Every time she did she saw Will, turning to dust over and over again. She sat tears in her eyes and hugged her knees to her chest. Bertrand didn't know what to do. He so desperatly wanted to wrap her in his arms and comfort her. But years of training had made him cautious about showing his soft and gentle side.

Then in a snap judgement, considering they were alone he stood and walked over to her. Crouching beside her he wrapped his arms carefully around her. She didn't fight it, just turned her face to cry into his chest, wetting his t-shirt. Carefully he manovered backwards so his back was against the wall allowing her to let it all out.

He was begining to understand her by the thrid morning. They were planning to move on that night and his understanding of her was helping comunication. He knew why she missed Will, why she had followed him and was repressing his own feelings so he didn't feel he was taking advantage.

The second the sun had set they began traveling towards a near-by breather village. They bought supplys and a tent incase they didn't manage to find shelter by dawn. They stuck to the woodlands and country trails. Never staying anywhere for more than three nights. When they stayed she would travel to somewhere close to pick up more suplys. Bertrand would take his emotions out on trees or boulders, whatever he could find.

It was the night after a move, they were fine for supplys and had just had a goblet of blood each. Ingrid was watching him practice flying and leaping between the trees. Growing bored she stood and brushed herself off. He landed softly and from behind she leapt on his. Snatching the hand from his shoulder he flipped her onto her back, straddled her and growled, his fangs bared. Seeing it was her he huffed and got up.

"I knew you were holding back during training. Fight me Bertrand" she demanded, "fight me properl-" Before she finished her sentence he lunged at her, so she landed on her back with a 'thud'. She kicked him off of her and blocked the assult of punches and kicked he was throwing at her.

After she had been pinned twice he got off her and went to him bag, producing a lether case, he got something out and put everything back. He gave her the pbject. A foam stake.

"What's this for?"

"Sooner or later one of our kind will want to kill you, you're related to 'the chosen one,' they will attack you as if you were a slayer. Now, defend yourself." He lunged at her as she holsteered her 'weapon' in her jeans. It wouldn't hurt either of them, so it was ideal for training. She was forced to the floor, they rolled over and she reached for the stake. It wasn't there. Looking she realised it had fallen out. Smirking, he flipped them over, straddled her waist, pinning her wrists just higher than her head. Lowering his fangs she slowly leant forward towards her throat. Suddenly she realised there was no pain from biting, he kissed her throat. Shocking her. He broght his lips to her ear, "if you were a slayer, you'd be dead." He whispered as her unnessacery breathing came to a halt as she felt his cold lips pressed to her own.


	5. Sex Appeal Can Be Misleading

Chapter 4

_He brought his lips to her ear, "if you were a slayer, you'd be dead." He whispered as her unnessacery breathing came to a halt as she felt his cold lips pressed to her own._

The grip on her wrists dropped and he proped himself up so his wieght wasn't on her, her hands found their way under his shirt, and pressed against his chest. In the darkness they heard a twig snap. They froze and he jumped off her at human speed to help her up. She was stunned to silence, and he pushed her slightly behind him as two breathers came into view. He picked up the torch he had left to one side incase Slayers turned up and they had to look human. And prove they wouldn't hurt them.

The man and woman seemed outwardly normal. Nothing about them screamed 'slayer' but experience had taught them even with the treaty that some slayers and vampires couldn't be trusted.

Bertrand noticed theri hands twitch near their belt. They were slayers.

"Isn't it a little close to morning for vampires to be out?" One of them asked.

"We're camping. Just needed to get away."

"I see. From what?"

"Pressure." Ingrid replyed, "we just needed to think, there's a lot of stress in my family."

"And his?"

"I live with them. I'm the trainner. I'm giving her private lessons so she can concentrate better."

"It looked like it." The man replied skeptically.

"Yes, we kissed, it's what people do, even vampires." Ingrid stated taking a step forward. The guys hand rested on his stake.

"There's no need for that," Bertrand told him.

"She was-"

"Defending herself. She has no chioce in our world. Women don't have the same rights as men yet. They will, but she has to stand up to her family if she wants to be seen and heard. It's a habbit." Bertrand explained calmly, which frightend the slayers more than she did."Now if you'll excuse us, it's nearly dawn and we need to get inside."

Without waiting they turned and left. Once inside the tent Ingrid looked at him. "Thank you. For defending me back there."

"No problem." He told her, pouring some blood for them. "Plus I don't think Vlad would like it if we were to break the treaty." She laughed.

"True." She said as they shared the blood.

She finished the blood and put the goblet down. Kneeling she said, "now, where were we in the woods?" He smirked and leapt ontop of her.

"About here I think." He brought his lips down to hers as she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, keeping him there. She rolled them over so she could sit across his lap and pull his shirt over his head, revealing his muscula chest. His hands rested on her hips, as she ground against his crotch, making him groan as the unmistakable bulge grew harder. Her hand went to undo his jeans but he stopped her hand.

"I feel underdressed," without warning her shirt was ripped from her body, revealing her black lace bra. "That's better." He said as she slid his jeans over his hips and he kicked them off with his trainers. Her own jeans soon followed and they were left in their underwear. He kissed her again and rolled on top of her, one hand played with the waistband of her panties. Using telecenisis he unhooked her bra without stopping kissing her. He started to leave a trail of small kisses down her chin and around each breast, pausing to suck on each nipple.

"Oohh, Bertrand." She moaned as his hand slipped inside her panties and began to teasingly slip in and out of her. Her hand found it's way into his boxers, grasping his throbbing member she worked the shaft until he couldn't take anymore. Pulling both sets of underwear off he lined himself up with her entrance and kissed her as he pushed gently inside.

He paused when he hit a barrier. She was a virgin? But how? The experience she showed almost matched his own. Vowing to be gentle he broke it and pushed further into her, making her gasp he kissed away the solo tear sliding down her cheek. Her hand suddenly clasped his tightly, almost pleading him to be gentle. He kissed her lips softly and began thrusting inside her, soon she began reatcing possitivly and he began to move fast, with more urgency, feeling both their climax's build.

"Ingrid," he managed, "I think I'm gonna..."

"Me too."

"Cum with me," he mumbled, but she heard and he came inside of her.

"Not bad, for someone who's 400." She panted, resting her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly to him.

"Are you calling me inexperienced? I've seen and done more than you could dream of." He said making her giggle again. "Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin? I would've made it more special, not in a tent like this."

"Bertrand, just because it was you made it special. At the school I can even lure the male teachers, without hypnosis, if they found out I was a virgin, I'd be a laughing stock."

"You hid it well, you have a hell of a lot of sex appeal."

"OK, calm down, sounding pervy from a 400 year old vampire."

"You love me really," he smirked nuzzling her neck making her laugh as she snuggled closer to him.

"I supose." She teased.


	6. Memories

Chapter 5

Ingrid woke and dressed before Bertrnad even stirred. It was 8:30 pm so she headed out into the crisp air. Not that she noticed the temperature. She went about packing everything they needed, they had to get moving tonight. They didn't know where they were heading, just followed their still frozen hearts.

After another week of traveling Ingrid recagnised where she was. She stopped infront of the large sign reading 'Stokely welcome's careful drivers.' Looking up the steep hill she saw the burnt remnants of her old home. She didn't want to go anywhere near it, but when Bertrnad realised where they were, he took her hand reasuringly and told her they had to take a look. Ingrid recalled that there had still been some blood in the blood cellar. They could use it to stay away for longer. They walked by the houses, Ingrid was possitive she didn't want to be recagnised. The last time she'd been here she was running from Slayers with Blood Poisoning.

"We get the blood, if there is any, then we go. Right?"

"OK, I don't want to be here anymore than you. Trust me." The last time he'd passed through, trying to find the Draculas the slaayers had chased him. He had been quicker, but he still didn't like being anywhere more than once for too long. Garside was different. That was his duty, but while on the run, you had to keep moving.

"Can we go the fast way?"

"Sure." He held onto her tightly and sped them to the charred remainders of the castle.

"The blood cellar's down there. Meet me here in five minutes?" He nodded and went in the direction she'd shown him. Ingrid carefully made her way to her old room. It was almost bare. The burnt curtains flapping in the night breeze, her wardrobe and coffin that were designed to resist fire looked brand new. She opened the coffin with a 'click' of her fingers.

She ran her fingers along the silk interior. It had been a gift from her mother's sister. The only one who ever really showed her affection. It was smaller than the one at Garside. She'd be too tall for it now. She opened the wardobe and looked at her old keepsakes that had been protected from the blaze.

A digital camera. Ancient by the current technology, but it held a memory chip. She stuffed it into her bag along with a photo album of her and Vlad she had always kept. She looked in his old room. She found a his school photo from before he turned 16 and some picutres of him and Robin.

Moving back to her room she put these things in the bag and took one last look at her wardrobe. Her finger slid along something lether. Her old cape! She swept her fingers along the bronze crest and chain that remained clasped. She tried it on. Feeling the material against her skin. It only just fit, but she decided to keep it. Maybe she could give it to her daughter one day, or Erin could use it?

Banishing all thought or memories of Garside to the back of her mind she went to meet Bertrand who noticed the more heavily packed rucksack on her back. She shot him a look pleading him not to ask, he nodded understandingly and they darted away from Stokely castle appearing in the woods about a mile out.

"I want to put as much distance as I can between me and this place."

"Alright." He clasped her hand tightly and they walked at a breather pace through the woods.


	7. Family

Chapter 6

After leaving Stokely the pair made their way south and crossed to France. They didn't know why, but something was telling him to go to his home.

One night, they were about a night's travel from his family's home, they had just woken, tangled in eachother's arms which they had grown used to. As they packed away their things something prickled Ingrid's senses. Catching his attention she discretly leant her head in the direction of the scent. He nodded and looked behind her. To his eyes he saw two figures in the darkness. These were the first Slayers they'd seen in France, but according to Bertrand, you only found them within 10 miles of a clan.

Walking infront of her slightly he called for them to show themselves.

Two men, more like boys revealed themselves from the cover of the trees. They were probably younger than Ingrid, their faces resembled those of 13 year olds.

They held crossbows. This concerned Bertrand, he knew the law was spread around the world. Something was wrong. "State your intention here!" The older looking one demanded.

"We are not here to hurt you." Bertrand answered in french, Ingird understood him, but decided not to speak. "We are here to see my family, they live about five miles south of here."

"They aren't there."

"Where are they?"

"They're dust on the ground. _All _of them." Bertrand flinched at the emphasis on _all_. He never had been fond of his parents or brothers but his sister he loved dearly. She was the baby of the family, but got treated like dirt due to her sex. He had always taken care of her when they were children those centuries ago.

"What did they do to deserve that?" Ingrid spoke up, placing a calming hand on Bertrand's tense shoulder. He seemed to be shaking with rage.

"They attacked the village-"

"No, they wouldn't they've been landlords of the village for centuries, they wouldn't."

"They did." They cut him off. "Is that what they told you? They've been slaughtering villagers for years. Go. Before we change our minds."

In silence and with a surge of speed Ingrid found herself outside the large castle looming over a village to the east. The silence loomed over them as he lead her through the castle, resembling her first home in Translvienia.

Ingrid allowed herself to be pulled through the castle.

"This was the throne room. We used it for family meetings and feasts."

"How come there's only 3 chairs? You said you had two brothers and a sister?"

"I did. Father sat central, mother to his left and my eldest brother, his hier, sat to his left. We 'vermin' had to either stand or do with the floor." He told her. She felt for him, her father may have despised her at the best of times but at least she had a chair to sit on. Suddenly in a very un-Ingrid way she slid her arms under his and around his waist to hug him. He did the same but only with one arm. His eyes settled on something.

Six piles of dust.

The slayers had taken the time to label each one probably for evidence. His parents and brothers were closer together and two others with a bit of distance. His sister and her husband. Then it dawned on him, there were only six slaying and he knew someone who couldn't be slayed. Two year old Lizzie. If he could do anything for his sister, it would be to save Lizzie, he knew the slayers wouldn't touch her, they couldn't technically slay anyone under 16 and they wouldn't touch a baby incase they were bitten. Not that anything would happen.

He knew she'd be somewhere near his sister's old room. He wordlessly weaved through the castle, looking for her.

"Where're we going?"

"My sister had a daughter, if I can do anything for her it's gonna be look after her or find her a new home. The slayers wouldn't slay a baby, just leave her to fend for herself."

Suddenly there was a shrill cry from down the hall of a small girl. They sped to the room. Bertrand froze as he laid eyes on a small child in a playpen. She stood, holding onto the sides as if she had no strength. She was about 2 ft in hieght, and she wore a pale sleepsuit and her thin hair was trimmed into a mop atop her head which matched that of her uncle. She had the same eyes too, he and his sister had inherited them from their mother. The same blue of the spanish ocean.

"Bastards," he muttered when he saw what she had been left to play with. Although the comment did earn him a slap around the head from Ingrid. They had left her with a large chunk of Argentalium. She was growing weaker by the minute. As he stood frozen, frightened for her safety Ingrid crept around him, a headache knarwing at her mind from the God forsaken metal and held her hands out to Lizzie, asking permission to pick her up. Weakly and with watery eyes Lizzie allowed herself to be seated on Ingrid's hip. She rested her head on a shoulder and clutched at the dark fabric of her shirt as Ingrid instictivly rubbed her back. Bertrand watched and followed back to the throne room. Lizzie recagnised her uncle and began to reach towards him, almost toppling out of Ingrid's arms. Ingrid brought her over and he took her gently into his arms whispering soothing words to the two year old. "Hey Lizzie," he whispered. "This is Ingrid." He told her in a whisper. He turned to Ingrid who was stroking her soft hair. "Can you get something for her to eat and drink from my bag?"

"Sure."

An hour later they sat, Ingrid holding a sleeping Lizzie and they were both snuggled upto Bertrand. "We should take her back to Garside. If you're ready to go back?"

"Yeah. I think I'm ready and my feelings about you are clear in my head." They slept through the day and began traveling back towards the UK and more improtantly Garside Grange.


	8. So, I'm not a Grandad? No Good

Chapter 7

Being sure to aviod Stokely they stopped at the barn where they had first stayed for a few days, telling Lizzie about the school and what was happeing. She had been brought up in french, so they had been succeding to teach her english. But she would always have a tinge of her french accent. This pleased Bertrand. She would always have a little bit of her parents.

When the second night fell, they stood with Lizzie sandwhiched between them and sped to the school. He stopped outside the gates and allowed Lizzie to get a good look at her new home before re-closing her eyes.

The door was ulocked and they slipped unnoticed inside and he took the remaining blood back to the cellar. Ingrid said she'd meet him outside the throne room and they'd go in together. Before Bertrand could arrive, Ingrid shifted the wieght of the toddler when two small arms wrapped around her wait.

"You're back!" Wolfie screamed at the top of his vioce.

"Shh, Wolfie, i'm glad to see you too, but try not to wake Lizzie." She told him, kneeling to give him a cuddle. She had missed her young half-brother.

"Who's Lizzie?"

"She's Bertrand's niece. And she's asleep. "Where're the others?"

"Erin's not very well, Vlad's looking after her and The Count and Renfield are at the Guild." He told her, his loud vioce causing the two year old to stir. "Sorry." He whispered as her head lifted from Ingrid's shoulder and her wide blue eyes gazed curiously at her new surroundings, clutching desperatly at Ingrid's shirt. Her lower lip began to wobble at the scarey sound that brought her from slumber.

"Shh, It's OK Lizzie." Ingrid soothed, Wolfie took an involluntary step backwards at Ingrid's genlter mood. The last time she had been like this strange people turned up at Garside. He backed into someone tall. Turning he saw Bertrand.

"What's up with him?"

"He isn't used to me being nice. Here," she handed him Lizzie and knelt to Wolfie's level, beckoning him over. Carefully he made his way over to her, ready to run if she turned on him. Once he stood infront of her she held his hands infront of him. "I know I haven't been the best sister, to you or Vlad. But it will change. I promise. OK?" Wolfie nodded and she pulled him into a hug, which made him tense. "Why don't you go and tell Vlad and Erin we're home?" Wolfie gladly sprinted away from the scary nice Ingrid.

The couple made their way to Bertrand's room which was bigger than Ingrid's and began assembling the portable crib for Lizzie. She couldn't sleep in a coffin yet and she was still falling asleep and waking constantly. Traveling took it out of her. Lizzie yawned and shifted as Ingrid laid her down and stroked her cheek.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in." Bertrand said as Ingrid began rumaging through her rucksack.

"You're home." Vlad and Erin said. The pair had been gone for six months and a lot had changed. Vlad had given into the council's demands of marriage on condition he could marry Erin. Much to their dislike. Erin was wearing a large hooded top, it looked too big to be Vlad's. She saw the look Ingrid was giving her.

"It was Ryan's. He gave it me before he was bitten when I felt ill. I've got a bit of vampire flu, according to Renfield. I'd hug you but.. Y'know."

"It's OK. It's good to be back."

A small moan as if a nightmare was being had came from the crib. Catching Erin and Vlad's attention as well as a new visitor. "Well, you're gone six months and it appears you've traveled in time." The Count said as Ingrid gave the child a drink from a 'fruit shoot' bottle.

"Hey, she isn't mine. Or his." They recieved some confused looks. "It's his niece. Her family was slaughterd and she was left with a block of Argentalium to play with. Alone."

"So I'm not a grandad."

"No," Ingrid said disgusted he even thought that of her.

"Good."

Ingrid settled Lizzie in her arms and Bertrand went to speak to Vlad and the Guild about the attack on his family.

The next afternoon at sunset, Lizzie was fastend to baby riegns so she didn't get lost. Bertrand and Ingrid went shopping to get her some things. Luckily for Ingrid, she and Bertrand looked of similar age so nobody questioned them being together.

"Your daughter?" The shop assistant asked seeing the aboundance of baby things being bought.

"My niece, I was named Godfather, her parents were in and acccident." He lied.

"Bless her little soul. Have a nice day."

"Thankyou," Bertrand replied inwardly rolling his eyes at the curiosity of breathers.


	9. Settling In

Chapter 8

After returning to Garside they moved her things into his room so they could be together and take care of Lizzie.

As she unpacked Ingrid found the things she'd saved from Stokely. Bertrand was rocking Lizzie to sleep, '2 minutes' she mouthed to him, he nodded seeing what she was holding. She knocked on Vlad's door, walking in quick enough to see Vlad and Erin speed into different corners like two guilty teenagers who thought parents were out.

"OK, you know you're allowed to kiss right?"

"Force of habit." Vlad told her, "what's that?"

"We went to the remains of the castle. These were yours," she said giving him the album of when he was a baby and of he, Chloe and Robin.

"Thank you Ingrid." If he couldn't see them, he may as well have the photos.

"And I though you might be able to use this." She said to Erin, pulling her old cape from her bag. "It's too small for me, but I think you might be OK with it." Erin carefully stepped forward.

"Thank you. It's beautiful."

"Welcome. I'll see you later."

"Thanks Ingrid." Before Ingrid could react Vlad was hugging her. Awkwardly she hugged him back. "See ya."

Returning to her and Bertrand's room she found him getting ready for training. He was keen to continue with Erin's abbilities, as was Vlad so she could protect herself. Ofcourse, it helped with hand to hand combat that she used to do gymnastics and martial arts. Not so helpful when your opponent was stronger than you. Or Vlad. She could beat Ingrid when they put the effort in, she had taught Ingrid the moves she had used to win Bertrand. She was close to beating Bertrand, well, with her moves that were improving as she practiced. She was most leathel when she was angry.

"She shouldn't wake. I've got a monitor incase she does. So you don't have to stay in here."

"I don't really have anything better to do. I can't hang around with Erin incase I catch it and give it to Lizzie, you're training Vlad and my dad is celebrating the fact Lizzie isn't mine. I'm gonna stay up here. Get some sleep."

"I'll try not to wake you." He smirked and kissed her goodnight. Ingrid changed into one of his old t-shirts, her underwear and a hoodie that was clean. Again it was his. She liked sleeping in his clothes. It was comforting. Just as she settled in the coffin she heard the small vioce of Lizzie, crying out for attention. Smiling she picked the toddler up where she snuggled into the soft material that smelled like Ingrid and her uncle. Realising she just wanted to be held Ingrid settled herself and Lizzie in the coffin, being carefull to leave enough room for Bertrand to join them after training.

Bertrand dismissed Vlad and returned to his room. Discarding his shirts he noticed the coffin was open. Shaking his head he found Ingrid's digital camera and snapped a photo of his niece and girlfriend sound asleep. Climbing in the other side of Lizzie he wrapped an arm around his two favourite girls who snuggled closer to him. In that moment it was fair to say that Bertrand De Fortunesa was happy.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Five year old Lizzie and 10 year old Wolfie were sent to stay with the Count as Ingrid was busy. Bertrand would've watched them but he was in an improtant meeting, covering for Vlad's absence.

Vlad was holding his wife's hand tightly as she squeezed it to breaking point as she was hit by a contraction. There had been many threats of 'Vlad you're gonna wish you were never unborn' 'After this you're never touching me again' and Ingrid's personal favourite ' I'm gonna stake you in your sleep.' These were amoung the many threats that Erin had made to Vlad since she went into labour and Vlad was pretty sure she was serious about some of them.

"OK Erin. Nearly done. Just one more push." Ingrid instructed her sister-in-law. "Ready?" She nodded. "OK, push. OK, congratulations it's a girl." Ingrid anounced as the newborn began to cry as it was held, still attached to it's mother. Vlad cut the cord seperating them and kissed his wife in congrats.

"I love you so much." He murmered his lips against her forehead. Erin was too exhausted. She had spent the last 16 hours in labour. And it was painful to say the least.

"What're you gonna call her?" Ingrid asked laying the newborn in her mother's arms. Erin looked at Vlad who turned to his sister.

"Nicole Ingrid Dracula. Welcome to the world." He said to the baby as a solo tear escaped from his eye.


End file.
